


Looking good

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Leather Trousers, Multi, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is looking <i>good</i> tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking good

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on the kinkmeme, ages ago.

Gwaine checked out the hot guy in front of him.

The hunk had the body of a Greek god, and hair straight out of an expensive shampoo commercial. A pendant rested against his sculpted, shining pecs like the amulet of a glorious barbarian, someone who might stare moodily into the distance as a beauty clad in a tigerskin bikini clung to his strong thigh, gazing at him in awe.

That was all fine and dandy, but the last detail was the best: a pair of black leather trousers which sat on his lower body like a second skin. They were soft, black and shiny, making his already edible arse look even better.

Gwaine favoured the stallion in the mirror with a smouldering gaze. "Looking _good_ tonight, Gwaine. Good enough to eat."

He ran a hand through his luxurious hair, and his reflection in the mirror did the same. He cupped himself through the sleek, black skin of his trousers, only to have Gwaine in the mirror return the obscene gesture.

"You're hung like a horse, my friend." Gwaine said, letting his voice sink to a seductive growl. "I'm looking forward to having my wicked way with you."

He smiled. It was a smile that made panties drop all over the western hemisphere. As the man in the mirror smiled the same smile, Gwaine couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to his mirror image, oh-so-ready to make the kiss _filthy_. 

For a moment he was disappointed to find only a cold, hard surface where there should have been hot lips. He knew it could never be. One Gwaine was enough. Two Gwaines would have created mayhem and left blue balls, exploded ovaries and wrecked marriages in their trail. 

He threw on a shirt - knowing that it wouldn't remain on for long - before heading out. Somewhere in the night, sex-starved people of all ages and sexes were waiting for that genuine Gwaine experience to light up their lives. It was Gwaine's duty - and, if he was being honest with himself, his _pleasure_ \- to give it to them. 


End file.
